


死不悔改

by suya



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Splendeurs et misères des courtisanes - Honoré de Balzac
Genre: 19thc France, Gen, Guns, M/M, convicts, prisons, some stabbing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22448776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suya/pseuds/suya
Summary: 在不太可能的情况下，沙威、伏脱冷和泰奥多尔·卡尔维作为同僚共同参加了一场大冒险，另有冉阿让和其他匪徒们梦幻出演。时间在《交际花盛衰记》之后。
Relationships: Théodore Calvi/Vautrin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	死不悔改

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unrepentant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851330) by [thethingsunsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethingsunsaid/pseuds/thethingsunsaid). 



> 译者注：  
> 巴家和果家的Madeleine终于碰面了！！！鸡冻\\(≧▽≦)/  
> 沙威负责说冷笑话，伏脱冷负责当负心汉，维多克负责打酱油。

“老板”不见了。

走前他说第二天就回，但他没有出现。

人间蒸发是每个密探的入门技艺，雅克•柯兰以前也曾消失过更久，但他总会直说。出事了。泰奥下定决心，收起摆弄了许久的小刀，去找探长沙威。

“伏脱冷探员失踪了。”

沙威转过头来。“失踪？什么意思？”

“他昨天没去说好集合的地方，到现在也没有任何消息。”

两人心照不宣，泰奥多尔的意思是“我想去找他”。他尽力止住肩上肌肉的抽搐。

“他命令你留在这里。”沙威的声音硬得像他的皮领，没有留下争辩的余地。

“找到他时我会道歉的。”

“那现在换我命令你留在这里，马德兰。你贸然去找他可能会暴露他警务人员的身份。”他看着像是在考虑。“要是他明天还没回来，我们会采取行动的。”说完他转身就走；显然在他看来，谈话已经结束了。

泰奥多尔难以置信地看着他走远。他搞不懂沙威。他一向公正，一心维护法律，但似乎没有一丝同侪之情。这人可能是用石头做的。

泰奥多尔想了想是否该跟上去威胁或恳求沙威。他两样都没做。

相反，他拿起他的小刀，一个人潜入了城镇边缘的荒僻所在。

他费了不少时间才找对地方。那是一座古旧破败的大宅，离他还有好几里地，附近散布着几间小屋，还有不知为何无人打理的农田。他走在路上，感觉自由却又混杂着不自在。要是他没能找到雅克而沙威又举报了他，他很可能要没了饭碗。失业本应算不了什么，但不知怎的竟让他有些苦恼。

他不知道“老板”为什么叫他当警察；为什么不让自己加入人人都有点过去的保安部。对了，他说过他正等着机会好摆脱维多克那条老狗，但泰奥多尔对此并不以为然。他现在过的是一个薪水菲薄的警察的日子，一个半资产阶级的小公务员。他不明白为什么想到要结束这样的生活会叫他不安，便把手伸进口袋深处抚弄着他的刀，一边皱起眉头。

走近大宅，他做了一个抵御邪恶之眼的手势；这个地方已被大火烧毁，附近的小屋也都荒废了。

他悄悄地透过本应是窗户的地方朝里边张望。这里似乎空无一人。突然，他听到一声大叫，便躲进了旁边的建筑里。

他选错了地方。屋里有个留着长卷发的年轻人正对着一个袋子翻翻找找，听到有人进来，惊讶地抬起了头。泰奥持刀上前；他的对手也急忙拿起自己的折刀。他不如泰奥多尔灵巧，本没有多少胜算。

非常不幸的是——对于泰奥•卡尔维来说——有人回应了这个年轻人的呼救。

不知为何，他们留了他一命。换成他自己处理赃物时有个条子吓着了他，他会马上叫这个家伙在地上躺平。但这些恶棍显然缺乏他的主动性和判断力。在收走他的刀并花式踢他寻了会儿开心之后，他们只是把他拖进大宅，扔到楼梯下面等他们的头儿回来处置。

他打算站起来，但这真是个疼得要命的主意，所以他让自己安静地躺在石阶上，等待全身上下的疼痛减退。

发现显然没有任何好转的迹象之后，他咬紧牙关，决定无论如何都得挪个地方。

“你还好吗，年轻人？”

难道这地方还有幽魂与他作伴？他望进暗处。一束微光自角落里的天窗投下。昏暗的房间里，他只能分辨出一个老人的身形，对方的头发和胡须闪着银光，一半身体与阴影融为一体。

泰奥看不出有什么危险迫近，便没有理会老人傻透了的问题，再次闭上了眼睛。

他马上又睁开了眼，因为陌生人靠了过来开始按压他的四肢。

“嘿！”他伸手去抽靴子里的刀。除非他愿意，没有人可以碰泰奥多尔•卡尔维一下，而他现在也没心情讨论什么愿不愿意。

但这个老爹检查了一番之后大概是确定了泰奥可以被安全地移动，一只手便钳子般握住了他的两条胳膊。他被抱了起来。泰奥大声抗议，但是这人举起他和举起一个襁褓里的婴儿一样轻松，在泰奥多尔做出反应之前就若无其事地在角落里铺开的大衣上放下了他。

他修正了自己对同伴最初的评价。看起来能当他爷爷的人不该有这等力气。他的外表像个退伍老兵，但泰奥多尔毫不怀疑这个男人可以徒手将他劈成两半，就像剪趾甲一样简单。

他颤巍巍地坐起身子。楼上那些家伙太热情了，他想自己可能折了根肋骨。

他四下张望，寻找逃生的方法。微弱的光线没入墙面的黑暗，看不到任何空隙和裂缝。这地方似乎是大地本身在无情的岩石上开凿而成。门是结实的橡木，门后是那些刚揍了他一顿的人。唯一的通气口是头顶上装着栅栏的天窗。他试着站起来。

“躺好。”之前沉浸在不知什么思绪之中的老人有了反应。“天窗足有二十英尺高，你又受了伤。你是怎么到这儿来的？”

泰奥瞪着他。“我来找人。”

老人突然显得很痛苦。“你来找谁？”他小声问道。

“关你屁事。”泰奥起了疑心，一边咕哝着，一边弯腰摸出了靴子里的刀。要是没受伤，他会把刀藏好作为王牌，但只是弯个腰就这么费力的时候，他宁愿手里有件武器。

老爹似乎又神游天外去了。他手里也拿着什么；他时不时看向它，仿佛握着通往世界的钥匙。

泰奥靠在墙上，用衬衫擦他的刀子。

“你叫什么名字，年轻人？” 他的同伴突然问他。

“人们都叫我马德兰。”他非常警惕地回答。

老人吓了一跳。“马德兰！一个来自过去的名字。你这名字是怎么来的？” 他的表情好奇而专注。

泰奥皱起眉头：“这不关你的事。别来烦我，老头儿，否则你就要倒大霉了。我以前可杀过人。”

他的话似乎使老人大为动摇。“什么！你才几岁？二十？二十五？还是个孩子！怎么会把自己搞成这样？千万小心，否则等着你的会是比这糟糕百倍的监狱。世上有种地牢能把人活活吃掉。这里可能有点儿黑，但至少你还能看到光明。要是你再这样过下去，不和这类亡命之徒撇清关系，你就会一路跌进那些从未见过天光的潮湿地穴里去。铁链和啃着发霉面包的老鼠将永远陪伴着你。你还年轻，又很强壮，但是你要是知道了终日绑在长凳上是什么滋味！你的四肢会日渐衰弱，辛苦的劳作会从骨头缝里榨干你的最后一丝青春。”

“你是在教训我吗？” 泰奥简直不敢相信。“我在罗什福尔待了两年，离断头台的阶梯只差一根头发丝儿。我可没看起来那么幼稚！别跟我谈什么坐牢——更可怕的监狱我也从里面逃出来过。你是什么人，也敢对我说教？”

“我是什么人？”他的同伴一时说不出话。“我什么也不是。我是珂赛特•割风的父亲，仅此而已。”他沉默了一阵，又问：“你做了什么，能让他们把你送到罗什福尔去，小马德兰？”他的声音似乎有点颤抖。

泰奥没有回答。听到“老板”以外的人这样称呼他感觉有点奇怪。知道这个叫法的人大多已经上了断头台，或是以另一种比较慢的死法，也就是说去了大牢里。不少人是他亲自送进去的。他的处境突然显得荒谬而不真实；他是一名受犯罪分子关押的警察，要是他没能逃出去，就会因为背叛了地下社会而被处决。这几乎显得挺合适了。

“你究竟是谁？看你对苦役牢似乎很熟悉。”他终于厌倦了沉默。这叫他想起了另一间冰冷牢房里的几星期，他一言不发地坐着，旁边只有一个看似无害的啰嗦男人。只要泰奥开口，这个人就会签下吉内塔的死刑令。他们说沉默使人崩溃，但泰奥不会屈服。他不是出卖自己人的犹大。

那时还不是。

他以为老人不会回答了。但等了很长时间之后，老人像是自言自语一般低声说：“唉，我们可能永远也出不去了。他和我，我们有着同一个名字，谁知道这会不会对他有好处？现在也无所谓了。”

他转向泰奥。“我在土伦坐了十九年的牢。你出生之前他们就把我送进去了。”

十九年！但是泰奥见过关了那么久的人，那些被碾碎的可怜虫，破破烂烂的，几乎算不上是个人。但老人的脸上确实能看出些大牢的影子，泰奥多尔在罗什福尔见过那种茫然而惊慌的神情。“你犯了什么事？”

“我偷了一条面包。”

泰奥盯着他。他想说这不可能。没人会因为一条法棍蹲上十九年大牢。尽管如此他还是相信了。苦役牢里什么都会发生。

坦白似乎让老人费了很大力气。他用手揉了揉肩膀，显出一副很冷的样子，然后紧紧把手握成拳头，垂在身体两侧。“你的罪名是什么，马德兰？”

泰奥多尔•卡尔维是一个冷酷无情的惯犯。他赤手勒死过人。如果有人问他，他会说他十五年来从未有一刻感到过羞愧。他几乎肯定他现在也感觉不到。只是有点消化不良。

一个男人滚下楼梯，将他从不得不回答的困境中解救了出来。

泰奥忍住肋骨的疼痛，俯身去看是谁。他希望是刚才折磨过他的哪个人——一看就摔得很痛。他大失所望；这人不过是沙威。

“哎，”他喃喃道，“麻烦大喽！没有外边来救的希望了。”

快速滚落似乎让警探失去了知觉，他趴在地上一动不动。另一个马德兰在边上蹲下，但他刚朝那人俯下身去便突然向后跳了起来，好像被蛇咬了一样。尽管光线幽暗，也能看出他的脸色白得吓人。“是你！”他惊叫，“我早该料到这种地方你也会跟来。”他倒在墙上，好像失去了自己站立的力量。

“怎么，你们认识？”泰奥多尔好奇地问。“别这样，还有希望；这家伙可能还没死呢。”这想法稍稍激励了他，“您好呀，沙威——快醒醒！至少我们已经在地下了，这就已经省去了挖坑的钱。”

老人似乎恢复了一点。“你说得对。他要是没死，至少也是重伤。”难以判断他对此究竟是感到担忧还是高兴。他再一次靠近沙威。“啊！他还有气。”他的声音听着既放心又失望。他开始在这人的四肢上轻轻上下按压，就像他对泰奥多尔做的那样。

“你在做什么？”泰奥的口气非常粗鲁。

“检查他的骨头。我年轻时候是个——经常需要爬高，知道跌下来可能会造成很大的伤害。还好，没有哪里伤得厉害，我只担心手腕这里可能骨折了。”有一股微咸的水沿着墙流下，他走到墙边沾湿手帕，放在了沙威的额头上。之后他皱起眉头，俯身看向警探的胸口，急忙解开他外套上的纽扣：“他流血了；这里有个伤口。”

探长开始咳嗽和呻吟。另一个马德兰把手伸向他的衬衫，这时沙威突然睁开眼睛，一下扣住了老人的手腕。泰奥以为老人会缩回手，但探长把他拉近的时候他一动不动，非常平静。他们的脸几乎都要贴上了；沙威看了很久。终于，泰奥多尔忍不住咳了几声，制造了点小动静，但两个人似乎都没注意到他。

“您受伤了。”马德兰说。

“是你！”沙威咆哮道。

“对，”老人答他，“是我。”

一旁听着对话进行的泰奥多尔觉得他们的交流水平显然有待提高。

“逮捕他！”沙威一边下令，一边将老马德兰推开，拉上大衣以掩住衬衫上的血迹。

泰奥多尔盯着他。“您说什么？”

“这人是24601，一个逃犯。”沙威宣布，“他们以为他已经死了，但我知道实情。多年前我在巴黎发现过他的踪迹，但他把我甩开了。立即逮捕他！”他挣扎着想要坐起来，但是一阵咳嗽之后他倒在了地上，上气不接下气。

“容我多嘴，”老人说，“但我不再是24601了。您第二次把我送进牢里之后，我有了串新号码。也许您记不清了？”

沙威显得有点尴尬。过了一会儿他镇定了许多：“别找茬。你是冉阿让，我现在逮着你了。你被捕了。”

“他的名字不是马德兰吗？”泰奥插了一句。

两个人都转来瞪着他。“这是他冒充市长时候的假名。”沙威冷冷地说明。

市长！泰奥看向老人的目光里带上了全新的仰慕之情。对面的两个人又回到了互瞪的状态里；在泰奥多尔看来，他们刚才实际上已经忘记了边上还有个他在。

“我没有冒充任何人，是他们选我当市长的。”马德兰或是冉阿让——管他的名字是什么——说。

“你是逃犯。你没有被选举权。”

老人低下头。“您说的都对。还是让我帮您止血吧。”

沙威向后退得比受辱的少女还快。“你休想碰我一下！”

“好吧。那我只能求您——”

“你！求我！我能答应你什么？你知道仁慈不是我的做派。”

“我所找寻的并不是仁慈，而是公正。”

“回苦役船上找你的公正去吧！”

泰奥多尔的耐心耗尽了。“两位先生可能没注意到，”他厉声说，“我们现在可在地牢里！”

沙威转向他，标志性的浓密眉毛骇人地扭成一团。“我从没听说在地牢里就不能抓人了。”

“也许我们可以先想想该怎么出去！”泰奥不耐烦地反驳，“最好在我们全被一枪打死之前！”

“好得很，”沙威咬牙切齿地说，“能请您屈尊告诉我们该怎么办吗？”

不幸的是，泰奥多尔没有答案。他转而制造了一个新的问题：“您的手枪还在吗？”

“没了，”沙威皱着眉头，“看来他们没有让囚犯随身携带武器的习惯。”

“那我们只能试试天窗了，”泰奥没抱多大希望。“不过您的身体状况不太适合攀爬。”他挣扎着起身，勉强站了起来，尽可能地挺直身板。

“你也好不到哪去。”沙威说，“但他能办得到。”他指了指那个老人。

老人——该叫他冉阿让？——点点头。泰奥多尔还没来得及开口反对，就只能充满敬畏地注视着老前辈向上攀爬的身影。

原本看着完全垂直的墙壁突然显露出无数的裂缝和空隙，可以用于支撑手指或脚尖。冉阿让贴上黑色的岩壁，就像泰奥小时候卧室墙壁上的灰色小壁虎一样。攀到顶，他四肢撑着天窗的边缘，背顶着栏杆，一使劲，令人难以置信的事情发生了。泰奥听到老化的铁条正在吱吱作响。栏杆似乎真的弯曲了！老人停了下来。他向上伸长脖子，撑着墙的双手微微颤抖。他肯定要掉下来了！

但事实证明是泰奥多虑了。冉阿让像蜘蛛一样敏捷地爬了下来，头顶上隐约的脚步声和谈话声仍在继续，显然没有发现他们的举动。

泰奥多尔听到橡木门的咔哒声时正攀着临时绳索挂在半空中。他迅速滑了下来，磨破了半边手掌皮。来人会注意到绳子吗？绳子离墙很近，但天窗下面是房间里光线最好的地方。他在马裤上抹了抹手心，刀等在手里，直到一个宽阔的身影挡在了楼梯上，而一把熟悉的声音温柔地说道：“好了，让我看看今天小猫们带了什么回家？”

泰奥喊出“Semper ti！”的时候设法控制自己的声音刚好传不到门外。他大大松了一口气，好像全身的骨头都跟着松弛了那么一点。

永远是你。这句话没像最近经常那么叫他生气。

那人砰地把门关在身后。“泰奥？”“老板”压低声音，换了他们在罗什福尔发明的混合了法语、意大利语和科西嘉土话的地下黑话，“你他妈怎么会在这里？确实Sempre mi（是我），但上次我们说好碰头的地方可不是这儿！”

他走下台阶，朝他们走来。“受死吧，你们这些混蛋！”他用法语大声喊叫，一面从外套前襟掏出两把手枪，朝楼梯脚的麻袋堆射了一发。他看起来怒气冲天。

“我叫你等着我了。”他轻声呵斥泰奥，然后他就看到了沙威。“您他妈又是什么情况？”

“我与一支手枪来了次美妙的邂逅。”沙威说。“不消说，是枪的胜利。”

“我以为子弹见了您都会拐弯呢。”伏脱冷停下了填弹的手。

“我也听人这么说。遗憾的是，似乎还没有人告诉过上面那几位朋友。给我一把枪，我会努力澄清这个误会的。”

“您还能站起来吗？”

“我当然站得住！”沙威咆哮着，气冲冲地站了起来，尽管看着面如金纸、摇摇晃晃，“我是肩上挨了一枪，脚又没问题。您找到凶手了吗？”

“我可不只发现了凶手。”雅克严肃地说，把枪递给他。“而你！”他转过身来，冷冷地看着泰奥，“你在玩什么把戏？我叫你等我的！”他又换回了黑话。“下次你再违背我的命令，我就亲自把你干掉。换成其他任何人，我现在就会杀了他，而全世界都会以为这只是一场悲惨的事故——更可能还是个快乐的事故。你听懂了吗？”

泰奥多尔简短地点点头。

“这又是哪位？”雅克转身看向老人。

“我也正想问您同样的问题。”冉阿让走上前回答。他眯起眼睛，仔细看了看雅克，然后他睁大了眼睛，半是惊讶半是震怒：“你是——”在泰奥看来，他正在搜寻一个合适的称呼，但他所能想到的每一个都脏到说不出口。有那么一会儿，泰奥认为雅克会否认知道任何事情；这是他的专长。没有人能像雅克•柯兰那么富有创造力地装傻。紧接着，他的脸上闪过了一种泰奥从没见过的神情；这种神情是他所不熟悉的，又一瞬即逝，因而他看不出来雅克的意思。换成其他任何人，泰奥会说这是所谓的负疚感，但这怎么可能呢。

伏脱冷开口了，好像他们在咖啡馆见面一样平常：“你好，让。”然后递给他一把手枪。

为什么除了泰奥多尔以外的所有人好像都认识这个人？

“我没有枪吗？” 他尽力装出一副不在乎的样子。

“你嘛，”雅克说，“你有一把刀，并且耍得相当好，好到一开始就不该被人关进来。”他说的很对；泰奥的脸都黑了。伏脱冷随后指了指出口。他们走上楼梯时，他低声而快速地说：“我认为凶手是那个‘丝线’。多年来他一直把这里当作藏身之处，但这次他给自己引来了麻烦。他应该是打算利用这些流浪汉来把我们带上弯路，但我设法让他相信了我是他的一个老伙计。

沙威哼了一声，算是勉强承认了他的功绩。

“数到三，”伏脱冷低声说，“我们就冲出去给他们来个出其不意。”

他举起一根手指，两根——

然后门打开了，一支枪指着雅克的头。拿着枪的是个一脸狡诈的瘦削男人。“看呀，”他的话语里充满了纯粹的仇恨，“小猫究竟带了什么回家。”泰奥多尔感到一阵凉意正沿着他的脖子往下。他认出了那个正在嘲笑他们的尖细声音，一个来自监狱里的怨灵。

是“丝线”。

一声枪响过后，场面乱成了一团。

“丝线”朝雅克开了一枪，沙威几乎同时朝他还击。两颗子弹都射偏了，一颗掠过泰奥的耳朵，另一颗击中了‘丝线’的小臂。那个小个子痛叫一声，抽出一把刀来。与此同时泰奥从他身边冲了过去，迎面对上一个尖叫不止的丑老太，她生得有男人那么粗壮，还挥舞着铁棒。他避开了她的攻击，然后沙威就从后面抱住了她——他是从哪儿冒出来的？他右边是老马德兰，正与一个山一样高大的男人斗得旗鼓相当。泰奥没有时间思索他是怎么办到的；在有人袭向他背后之前，泰奥的格斗本能接管了身体，领着他不假思索地又刺又砍，一心只为了活命。他听到“丝线”在朝雅克大喊大叫，只奇怪雅克怎么还没干掉他。

“你这个混蛋！钱哪去了，嘿，‘鬼上当’？你把‘钝刀子’怎么了？”

十有八九是花在了漂亮小子吕西安身上，泰奥多尔有点苦涩地想。他不了解那场骗局的所有细节，但是每次提到这件事时雅克脸上的表情引起过不止一次的争吵。

沙威制住了那个女人，用某种临时的锁链把她捆了起来。泰奥多尔这才想起来他本来也应该把人抓住就好。

“我是警察，”他闪开某个蒙面男子的一击，“赶快投降！”

身后有人答他：“我投降。”泰奥多尔转身去看；要是老人没有朝蒙面男子的头顶上开枪他就死定了。泰奥回身想要捅他，但那人已经不见了。都什么乱七八糟的？地板上有个大个子正朝他的方向爬来，于是泰奥弯下腰来割开了他的喉咙。

“丝线”还在后面吼叫：“一九年在巴黎是我指认的你！哈！这你不知道吧？没想到你自己也是个肮脏的叛徒。”

雅克的声音非常平静，事实上，几乎显得有些欢快。“你这个混蛋。你害死了‘哲学家’。”

又是一声枪响。泰奥听到了“丝线”的惨叫，但他没有回头，因为他刚看到一个女孩正慢慢朝门口挪去。他抓住她的手臂。“快投降。”又把血淋淋的刀子举到她的喉咙边。她点点头，看起来很害怕，于是他把她推到那个老太婆身上。

身后又有动静。他一回头就望见了那个踢断他肋骨的花花公子，手里还拿着枪。狗屎。老人动了起来，但肯定为时已晚。他死定了。那个年轻人扣动了扳机，但冉阿让抢先把枪管拨到一边；子弹没有命中，枪掉在地上滑出很远。那孩子震惊地看着老人，随即拔出刀，大胆地扑向泰奥。

他速度很快，也够拼命，可这次只有他一个。在他能够近身之前泰奥已经在他肋骨上来了一刀，另一只手握住了他的手腕。男孩像鱼一样大口大口地吐着气。他可爱的头发乱成一团，眼睛湿漉漉的，难以置信地看向泰奥，好像还没意识到他会像这样死去。泰奥多尔坚定地望了回去，在断气之前一直紧紧地按住他。即使是一个垂死的人也可能要了你的命。

终于结束了。他站起来观察房间。

雅克严肃地站在“丝线”身上。沙威靠墙坐着，一只手按住肩膀。他小心地朝犯人们举着枪，但显然是没法长时间保持清醒了。那个老人正四处张望，像个不小心误入地狱的游客。

“你还好吗？”泰奥多尔问他。老人毕竟救了他的命。

伏脱冷走了过来。“我想知道，”他的声音很低，以免沙威听见，“‘冉千斤’怎么会在这里？我上次听说你淹死了。”

冉阿让抬起头，脸上是突如其来的怒火。“别再假惺惺了。我最后一次见到你的时候你既自由又清白，而我——”他没有再说下去。所有的愤怒都消失了，他的眼里只余下大海般清澈的蓝。“在他们把我拖出来之前，我在龙骨下面坐了一整天。你说你会回来的。两年的双链，两年！我的刑期还加了整五年。”

雅克看起来很不自在。泰奥无声地注视着他们。他知道越狱失败的惩罚；他对此仍是记忆犹新。他突然对这个老家伙产生了亲近感。他们那时也走散了，只有泰奥多尔被抓了回去。虽然这并不是“老板”的错，但他仍然忍不住想：我也知道被抛弃是什么感觉。

老人挺起胸膛。“过去的都过去了。”他无所畏惧地直视着伏脱冷的眼睛，“你现在是一名警官，我看出来了。你救赎了自己，这很好。”他瞥了一眼泰奥。“每个人都应有改变的机会。”他伸出双手，交出了自己的自由，“你现在可以逮捕我了。我——” 他的声音有点颤抖，但再次开口时已恢复了平稳，“我违反了假释条例。”

靠在墙上的沙威发出一声愤怒的喘息，像一只病重的猫。要是还有气力他肯定要说上一大串，但他所有的精神都集中在犯人身上了，只能咳上两声，凶巴巴地瞪着眼睛。

“泰奥多尔，”伏脱冷没有看老人，“把这人带走，顺便搜查现场寻找证据。我来处理沙威探长和其他犯人。”

泰奥点点头，半心半意地行了个礼。

***

他找到了他最初选择藏身的房子。里面的东西已被动过，但没有搬出太远。时间没过去多久。他拿出揍他的人懒得收缴的便笺和铅笔，不厌其烦地记下了每件东西的详细位置。冉阿让静静看着他。终于，泰奥多尔的好奇心使他没法继续假装平静了。

“怎么回事？你可以跑了。老‘鬼上当’会放你走，即使是沙威，凭他现在的状态也没法把你怎样。”

冉阿让皱起眉头。“你说错了。”他说，“我自首是因为他发现了我是谁，再拖下去也只会失了体面。”

泰奥多尔盯着他，突然失去了镇定。他筋疲力尽、伤痕累累，满腔愤怒让他想要杀人。“你是个老头了！回到破船上，他们会把你生吞活剥了再一口吐进棺材里！你不担心吗？难道你不想再见到你的宝贝女儿了吗？”

“我当然担心了！”冉阿让打断了他的话。他闭上眼睛，胸口起伏不定。过了一会儿他重新睁开眼睛，声音平静了许多：“但这不是由我决定的。必须做出选择的是你；你是一名警官，必须遵守法律还有良心的指引。”

泰奥笑了起来，更像是一声讽刺的“哼”。他的良心！

“我不是什么警官。”他看向墙壁，不在乎这样是否显得无礼。这感觉很好；他厌倦了谨言慎行。“我是个杀人犯。”他曾连续几个星期坐着一句话不说，等待断头台的召唤，直到雅克像一个天使奇迹般地出现并拯救了他，然后他仍然得把嘴闭上。不让他说话又对谁有什么好处呢？

他转向冉阿让，话语像刀子一样刻薄。“我家不姓马德兰，我也不是什么意大利人。十三岁那年，我父亲带我去村里的墓地看望斯托拉多尼家，我们的仇人。他告诉我，这些墓碑就是我们家族荣誉的证明。”泰奥多尔抬起头来。“名字是什么并不重要，反正我们村里已经没人叫这个了。也没有叫斯托拉多尼的。十八岁前我已经杀了十一个人。”

他瞥了冉阿让一眼。他正在听他说话，银白色的脑袋歪向一边，但那双眼睛泄露了他的不安。“你怎么懂这些。”泰奥多尔说，“瞧瞧你干了什么？拿了一些面包！这算个屁！和刚离开罗什福尔的时候相比，现在我做过的坏事可多得多了。要是他们当时就吊了我，多少躺在地下的人今天还活蹦乱跳着呢。我是小偷、杀人犯兼骗子。你，不是傻瓜就是圣人，也可能是两个加一块儿。”

他暂停了一下，呼吸粗重起来。“杀你，可以，但我拒绝逮捕你。”

冉阿让低下头，但他的声音里充满了不服，仿佛决心要维护他假清高的样子：“好吧。我还是要感谢你，无论你的过去如何，你今天都帮了我一把。”他依次打量了破旧的小屋、泰奥和他的笔记本。“告诉我，警官，”他说，“你为什么选择了马德兰这个名字？”

泰奥多尔看向别处。“是监狱里那些人叫出来的。”他停顿了一下，随后小声回答，“因为她也很漂亮，还经常跪着干活。”他感到下巴上有块肌肉在发抖。

“啊。”老人看着泰奥多尔继续清点了一会儿。然后他开口说道：“我也选中了马德兰这名字，很多年以前。大概因为她是所有悔改罪人的守护圣人？”

他转身离去时没有跑起来，而是带着一种老绅士的庄严神气慢慢迈着步子。走到门边，他停下脚步，柔声补了一句：“也许你说得对，我什么都不了解。但仍有一件事对我而言是最重要的。只要活着，就还有改变的希望。唯有死者才无法改悔。”

泰奥多尔目送他走远；一个腰板挺直的身影，幽灵一般在废弃小屋之间穿行。然后他回过头，收起笔记本，盯着成堆的赃物看了许久。这些叮当作响的小硬币曾属于那些死不悔改的逝者们。

**Author's Note:**

> 谢谢prudencepaccard让我发了这文！希望大家喜欢 :-)
> 
> 章末译注：  
> 9430！9430！！是9430！！！


End file.
